Flower Wreath
by Tigrissa18
Summary: AU! A new girl enters the school, expelled from her previous one. Kim is advised to stay away, when the possible danger forces herself on her. Feelings develop, and relationships are morphed. KiGo Sort of also SongFic. 3-Part Oneshot. Part 2 will have smut/a lemon. Complete
1. Part 1

Blumenkranz (Flower Wreath)

AU: A new girl enters the school, expelled from her previous one. Kim is advised to stay away, when the possible danger forces herself on her. Feelings develop, and relationships are morphed forever. KiGo~ Sort of also SongFic

* * *

 **AN! Hi Guys. This fanfic was meant to be one-shotted with the english translated lyrics of a song in the middle. But because I wrote almost all of it out during an 8 hour drive from Palm Springs to San Francisco, I decided i was breaking it up into chapters. So, there should be 3 unless i want to add more KEEP IN MIND THIS IS A GOD DAMN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC. I am NOT getting more hate reviews about how the hell it all happened. No. Its AU, so. The song doesn't much go with the story, the english lyrics i mean, but the song i use in the second chapter is called Blumenkranz and it is actually linked to an anime i watched recently called Kill la Kill (Great btw). Its english Translation is "Flower Wreath" Which is why this story is titled "Flower Wreath" Its a great song and you should give it a listen, speaker of German or not. Thats all my bullcrap to spout, enjoy the story. Oh, and the second Chapter has a Pseudo-Lemon. Just keep that in mind. I didn't give much incredible details, but, meh. It should be alright. I'll warn you at the end of this chapter then at the beginning of the next. So, keep it in mind. LEMON. When you start getting to the song lyrics you have about 5 paragraphs before you get to the lemony part, so if you dont want to read it skip it. The last paragraph is alright. Alright? Alright. Carry on, fellow KiGo shippers.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Moniiiique!" A fiery red head ran through the halls of her High School, sporting a green tank top and blue capris, running to a young black woman situating items in her locker, wearing a simple red short sleeved blouse with matching skirt. She turned her head as her friend made it there, and she smiled. "Hey Kim, what's with the enthusiasm?"

Kim smiled. "I heard there was a new student that arrived today. Do you know anything? Are they a guy?"

"Whoa, slow down girl" Monique stopped her, her face turning to a serious one. "Actually, the new student is a girl" She side stepped to show an older young woman, raven hair down in a wavy frenzy, wearing a green tank top under a black leather jacket, and dark black jeans with stylish dark boots. Kim looked at the new student with an interesting intensity. She seemed to turn and look back, and Kim hid behind Monique's head, but she noticed the intense gaze of the bright green eyes, and the scowl covered in black lipstick.

"She's bad news Kim, even worse than Bonnie. They say she doesn't have a real name, and they all call her _Shego_ " Monique frowned.

"S…Shego?" Kim repeated. "It… it doesn't sound that bad"

"She is Kim, she is. She got _expelled_ from her last school. Something about breaking into her principal's house and stealing all her jewelry. The cops couldn't pin her to it, but the principal knows it was her. So she was expelled. Complete bad news Kim, COMPLETE" Monique warned.

Kim peered over Monique's shoulder just one more time, looking at the raven-haired young woman, Shego, as she nearly slammed her locker shut and walked away. She felt her heart twinge in her chest a little. Yet, she didn't know why. She opened her locker while she continued listening to Monique, and she was going over the ideas in her head about the new student… it was all well and fine until the first bell rang, and she jumped from shock. Running to her class, she hoped to expel the thoughts of Shego by the end of the day.

Xoxoxo

Kim was the last out of class, and subsequently, last in the hallway at her locker. The day's tests, quizzes, and notes did nothing to distract her mind from the thought of the raven-haired transfer. As she turned around to leave, a hand pseudo-slammed into the lockers, and trapped Kim from one side, though the closeness of the owner of the hand made her felt trapped on all sides. She looked at the shoes, going up all the way to her face, and paled a little, seeing the stern, slightly angry face of Shego above her own.

"S-She… Shego…" Kim mumbled.

"Hello there, Princess" Shego gave a tight smile. "I saw you looking at me earlier"

"I, well um… You're new and-"

"I heard what your friend said too. I didn't steal anything"

Kim tensed up some. "Y-You didn't?"

"No. I didn't" Her green eyes looked coolly into Kim's, and she shivered slightly. "Then… what did get you expelled?" Kim's phone rang.

"Seems that you have to go, Princess," She said. "Meet me, Middleton Park, 7 PM" Shego pushed some hair out of Kim's face that had come astray, and then left the hallway. Kim suddenly became jelly, and slid to the floor while answering her phone. "H-Hello?" She asked.

"Hey KP, Where are you? I've been waiting out front for ten minutes?" It was her other, best friend, a blond boy named Ron. "S-Sorry Ron, I'm coming I just… I couldn't find my Geometry book for homework…" She replied, watching Shego turn down the hall. "I'll be out in a few minutes"

"Alright, Oh! Are you up for Bueno Nacho later?!" He asked. "Say… Six?"

"U… um… Ron, I kind of have a thing later…" Kim replied. "I… I'm meeting um… Monique at the mall at… Um… 5" Kim lied, not entirely her best work, however.

"Oh, alright KP. See you tomorrow then!" Ron hung up, and Kim's heart thumped. She jumped up from the floor and started running from the school. As she didn't live that far, she started to run home from that point. In her room, she realized the time as 3:30, and attempted a quick drive through her homework. It was only the start of her work if she wanted to meet Shego at the park at seven.

Xoxoxo

Homework aside, Kim had gotten herself at least some what perked up for her meeting. She was sitting at the mostly deserted park, with the sun threatening to sink below the skyline. She gave a simple sigh as she glanced around, and after a few minutes, she heard grass rustling, and turned to see Shego approaching. "Well, I didn't think you'd actually come Pumpkin"

Kim blushed lightly. "First princess, now pumpkin?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Why not?" Shego sat next to her, legs crossed and arms stretched over the back of the bench. She gave a side-glance to Kim, and watched as the younger Redhead blushed. "My question never got answered" Kim started off. "Why did you get expelled if you didn't steal anything?"

"I was accused of stealing, princess" Shego said. "Lowerton has a lot of tall skinny pale girls"

"But why think it was you?" Kim asked, becoming more comfortable with Shego by the moment.

"I'm a trouble maker, but I wouldn't steal from the principal. Though, I have visited her office many times, and on numerous occasions complimented her hefty wedding ring she keeps despite being divorced… its something a gang has to do with me" Shego replied.

"A… Gang? I didn't know there was any in Lowerton" She mumbled.

"Oh yeah, just this one. I was a part of it for a little while, but after some of the sick things they started doing, I quit" Shego replied.

Kim became very silent. An ex-gang member... It was probably a plot to get back at her for quitting. Shego seemed to notice Kim's wondering of the damage, so she sighed. "They were… they were torturing animals, at least one of them. For sick experiments that were too harsh. I didn't want any part in it. I quit, and they had their impressionist, Camille Leon impersonate me and rob the principal"

"That sounds awful" Kim frowned. "I… I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" She rolled her eyes. "But, now you know. I don't want you telling anybody about it. I'm trying to not get in trouble"

"Then why tell me?" Kim asked.

"… You looked like someone I could trust with this information"

Kim blushed some more. "If you don't mind me asking, Shego, how old are you?"

"… I'm 18. Why?" Shego glanced over.

"Ah, no-no reason" Kim muttered, looking away from the raven-haired transfer. There was a bit of silence between them until the sun sank, and Shego looked at Kim. "I want to take you somewhere"

Kim blushed. "Where?"

She stood and took Kim's hand, and pulled her up with her while she stood. "Just trust me, it'll be fun"

Kim just nodded as she was pulled along by Shego, and questioned her sanity as she allowed herself to be pulled along. Her heart thumped in her chest while Shego pulled her to her simple black colored vehicle. She was assisted into the front passenger seat, while Shego moved to the driver's seat, and she started the car. Kim looked around, intrigued at the car's interior and the view from outside of it. Shego smirked at her. "Movie sound good to you?" Shego asked her, and Kim blushed. "We're going to see a movie?"

"I don't see why not… I don't have another plan. I wanted to talk, but, I don't want to leave now either" She grinned a little, and Kim sunk into the seat like jelly once again, just as earlier. "S-Sure. A movie sounds great, Shego"

Shego gave a smirk and she drove off, and Kim couldn't help but giggle a little in her seat. She didn't know what to consider this now. First it was a little meeting, now it was… a date? No, it couldn't be. She and Shego were both girls, it couldn't be a date… could it? At this, she blushed slightly. Shego noticed, and looked at her from the corner of her eye. "What's wrong Princess?"

"Huh? N… nothing" She replied. "I… I'm thinking about… this"

"This, as in me? Or you? Or both of us as an item?" At the last question, both their faces heated up. "W… well… yes" Kim answered.

Shego gave her a small, sly grin. "Well, what do you think Pumpkin?"

"I… I'm… I don't know. We're both girls an-"

"So?" Shego interrupted, feeling she knew the answers end. "So what if we're both girls? We can still go on a date. Its no different than going as two friends"

"Everyone talks so bad about… people who like the same gender" Kim replied. "A lot of people"

Shego snorted. "That's because everyone is just ignorant. There's no difference in it. None. There's nothing bad about it. Girls who like girls are just the same as girls who like boys, and vice versa"

"So… you're saying you're…?"

"I like both" Kim's already partially severe blush got darker, and she fidgeted with her hands. "That's a thing too?" she asked.

"For some people, yeah" Shego replied.

Kim nodded, and stared at her hands the remainder of the trip. Shego then stopped the car. "We're here Pumpkin" She pulled her key out of the ignition and got out, and Kim followed. Shego stopped her before they entered, however, and leaned in close. "You can treat this like a friendly outing, Princess. But I'm going to treat it like a date"

Her face was as red as her hair, and she nodded. "I… I'll try to accept it… like a date"

"That's the spirit princess" Shego smirked lightly. "Come on, before one of them starts" She took Kim's hand again, and pulled her to the entrance, Kim blushing the entire way.

Xoxoxoxo

Shego had brought Kim home later, a few minutes before 10. The movie had gone well, and they picked up something on the way home. Shego trapped Kim between the door and herself as she did earlier in the hallway, and Kim was less shaken this time, but only more bright pink. "I had a fun night," Shego said simply, and Kim nodded lightly. "S… So did I… I guess its fun with an open mind" She gave Shego a smile.

Shego gave a genuine smile back. "Goodnight, Princess"

"Goodnight Shego" Kim put her hand on the handle, but Shego came closer, and her lips touched Kim's. Wide eyed with surprise, Kim faintly kissed back, yet was overpowered by Shego. The ex-gang member slowly parted from Kim, gave another smile with a tinge of pink in her cheeks, and then walked away. Kim's face was bright red, and she turned the handle and spun into the house before shutting it, and leaning against the door and sinking to the floor. "That… Date…" She started giggling to herself slightly. "She was right" She stood then went to her room, being able to sneak past her parents and collapse on her bed in a fit of giggles.

* * *

 **REMEMBERING THIS GUYS, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT I WROTE IT A LITTLE LONG SO YEAH ITS MORE THAN A ONESHOT. THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A LEMON. BE WARNED AFTER A FEW PARAGRAPHS WITH THE LYRICS, YOU'LL GET TO THE BEGINNING OF IT AND IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ JUST SCROLL DOWN. THANKS FOR READING AND YES IT WAS NECESSARY TO PUT THIS IN CAPS.**

~Tigrissa18


	2. Part 2 (Flower Wreath)

Blumenkranz (Flower Wreath)

AU: A new girl enters the school, expelled from her previous one. Kim is advised to stay away, when the possible danger forces herself on her. Feelings develop, and relationships are morphed. KiGo~ Sort of also SongFic

* * *

 **THIS IS YOUR GOD DAMN LEMON WARNING. WHEN THE LYRICS START YOU HAVE A FEW PARAGRAPHS BEFORE YOU GET TO THE LEMON. IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT SKIP TO THE LAST PARAGRAPH.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Flower Wreath

Five months of dating, Kim wasn't ever happier, but also ever more distressed. She had kept Shego a secret to her family, and her friends. The only one who knew they were an item was Shego. At least, she thought so. They were on their way back from another date, and Shego kissed her once more with fuller passion than their first date, and continuing since. Kim kissed back hotly, and parted with her raven-haired lover. "Tonight was great, Shego" Kim smiled some.

"I'm glad it was, Kimmie" Shego murmured. "I always have a great time with you"

Kim heated up just a slight bit, and she leaned over to kiss Shego once more, lingering a little longer, and then opened her door. "See you tomorrow at school"

"Till tomorrow, Princess" Shego walked away, and Kim faltered, repeating the same action from her first date, and smiled brightly. She walked up to her room while her twin brothers looked at each other from the couch, then ran over to the front door, grabbing a video camera they had set up in a bush, then ran to their room.

Xoxoxo

The next morning, Kim had woken up late and was rushing to get ready for school, as her father looked up from the table. "Kimmie, we need to talk about something"

"Can't dad, I'm late for school" Kim mumbled in reply, grabbing a quick piece of toast that just popped from the toaster her mom set. "Its important Kim, you should listen for a minute," Her mother added.

"Cant. If I'm tardy again, I'll get detention" Kim argued, and rushed out of the house through the door, making a running effort to get to school, and her parents sighed. "We'll have to talk to her about what her brothers saw after school"

Xoxoxo

"Kim!" Monique shouted, standing next to Ron at the entrance of the school. Kim stopped and looked at them. "What's the problem?" She asked them both.

"KP, rumor started floating around last night that you're dating Shego, didn't I tell you that girl was bad news?" Monique put her hands on her hips.

"What? Me? A straight A student and captain of the cheer team, _dating_ someone like Shego?" Kim learned to play it off. "One, she's a girl. Two, Its bad imaging, I mean, even Ron is a better date than someone like Shego"

"I heard it from your brothers" Ron said. "Why would they say something like that?"

"Its not true" the redhead assured. "I'm not dating Shego"

"All right KP…I'll trust you on it" Ron said, and Monique still had her hands on her hips still. "I don't, and I won't. Not until I know for sure"

Kim frowned. "What could be more sure than me telling you?"

"I don't know Kim, but I'll be looking to find out" She replied, and she walked inside the school, and Ron awkwardly followed her, and Kim just shook her head. "Right…" She gathered herself up and walked into school, her day filled with the thoughts of Shego. It wasn't abnormal anymore, she had thought of the young woman very often. She didn't even get worried over her. At least, she didn't think she should have.

Xoxoxo

Shego had taken Kim home that day, and gave her a kiss before letting her exit the car. "I heard that your brothers started a 'rumor,'" She said with a frown. "If you get talked to in a bad way, call me up, I'll come get you. Just sneak out the window and meet me down the street"

"So you heard them too," Kim mumbled.

"I have" Shego replied.

Kim sighed. "Alright… thank you for taking me home…"

Shego frowned as she put her hand on the handle. "Wait, Kimmie" she stopped her. "Le… lets go first. I want to take you somewhere before you're probably yelled at"

Kim gave a soft smile. "Sure, Shego… I'd love to"

Shego smiled, and put the car in drive and nearly burned rubber driving away.

Xoxoxo

It had started to rain upon Kim's return home near 6. She and Shego had gone to another movie, watching it in a closed off theater room and enjoying what could have been their precious last date. She walked through the door with a small, contented sigh, and her parents approached her.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, where have you been? You should have been home three hours ago" Her mother said angrily, her father not far from the angry tone and look himself

"I forgot to call you" Kim said softly. "But, I went to the mall"

"With Monique?" her father raised an eyebrow.

"No, by myself" she admitted. "I didn't buy anything, I was window shopping and was taking my time… I didn't have homework today"

"Monique called us an hour ago, and when we asked, she said she didn't see you at all" Her father frowned.

"I didn't see Monique either…" Kim got a little nervous, though it wasn't impossible that if she had gone to the mall, she wouldn't have seen her.

Her parents looked at one another, and then gave her a video camera, to which her heart started thumping harshly in her chest. She opened it and started to play the video captured, and went ghostly white. "Are you sure, you were at the mall by yourself?" Her mother asked while Kim watched the video of Shego dropping her off last night, including the kisses.

"What were you doing with that woman, Kim? She's much too old for you, and she's, well a she" Her father frowned.

"Shego isn't that much older than me, she's 18, I'm 15" Kim frowned. "She goes to my high school, she's a senior!"

"Who also got expelled from the last school she went to for _robbing_ the principal" her mother added. "I heard from Monique"

"She didn't do it mom! Some gang in the area framed her!" Kim blurted out, becoming defensive. "She's completely innocent! She didn't steal a thing! The police found nothing on her!"

"But she got expelled" Her father said with a hint of question.

"She was framed, dad!" Kim exclaimed. "And she's incredible! I was going to tell you I just… I just needed to figure out… w-who I was and what all my preferences were and…" She stuttered, and her parents stopped her. "That's enough Kimberly," Her mother said. "That Shego regardless of what she did or didn't do is bad for you. Plus she's a woman. You can't date a woman Kim, it isn't right. And you didn't even tell us, or ask for permission in dating her!"

"What isn't right about dating a girl? Its no different!" Kim frowned.

"It's, it's morally wrong, think of what others would think of you if they too found out you were going out with a woman, you wouldn't be accepted anywhere" Her father frowned.

"You don't know that" Kim got up, red in the face from anger. "Shego is… Shego is so much different! You don't know anything about her! Why can't you be fine with this!?"

"Kim, It's not appropriate for you…" Her mother tried to be calmer about it, and she fought them back. "No! Its fine for me! I'm still getting the grades! I'm still doing well in cheer squad! I'm fine! You all just… you just don't get it!" She busted through them, running up stairs to her room. Her parents yelled to stop her, but there wasn't going to be any of it. She locked her door and cried against it just for a few minutes, and she opened her closet up and picked up a bag, filling it with clothes. While she did this, she pulled up Shego's number on speed dial, and after two rings, she picked it up. "Pumpkin? Are you alright?" She asked instantly, and Kim tried to calm her crying. "N-No… my parents they… they know… they didn't take it well… please, I need to leave"

"Alright Princess, I'll be at the end of your street in a few minutes" Shego replied calmly. "You can stay with me for a little while"

Kim nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "I… I'll run there as fast as I can…" Kim hung up the phone, then pulled its charger from the wall and stuffed it in her bag too. With whatever she could grab inside, she zipped it up and opened her window. At that time, thunder cracked loudly in the sky. Kim shook as she jumped out her second story window, and the chilled droplets of rain. She started to run, but never made it to Shego.

Xoxoxo

She waited in her car, examining her faint makeup application while she waited for Kim. The rain was getting quite heavy, and thunder cracked out. She looked out her rear view, no sign. She checked the side mirrors, incase her rear view was faulty, but also no sign. She looked around and sighed. "I guess it would have helped if I specified which end I was going to be on" She mumbled, and turned the car around to head to the other end. On the way, she caught glimpse of someone, a small yet chubby someone. She recognized the shape of the person, and her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Killigan…" She mumbled. He put something in a mailbox, and Shego realized it was Kim's mailbox. She stopped and pulled over, and pulled out what was inside, a letter addressed to her. Growling with anger at the familiar sketchy handwriting on the front, she opened the envelope up.

" _Shego._

 _You'll regret the day you ever decided to quit the gang. Expelling you from Lowerton High wasn't enough. No, we have your little girlfriend too. We're giving her a good gang welcome in a nice little alleyway somewhere in Middleton. What a better way than give the idea to her brothers to record her, have her parents confront her, and run away? Less suspicions that way. Come and find her, if you don't want her to die out here._

 _-Drakken"_

Shego couldn't believe the anger driving through her at the thought of Kim all beat up. Her Kim. Her princess. She could feel the rage boiling in her blood so hot she thought her hands would catch on fire. She rammed the car into drive the fastest she ever had, and started driving rapidly.

 _I want to become stronger_ _  
_ _because our world is very cruel_ _  
_ _It is advisable to remove withered flowers._

Shego thought her car couldn't ever go faster, and growled as she searched the alleyways, trying to find any sign of her pumpkin, any at all. She growled so loudly she almost mistook it for a live animal. When she got her hands on Drakken and the others, she was going to tear them limb from limb.

 _You ask me if I'll go with you_ _  
_ _You whisper to me in my ear_ _  
_ _You ask me if I take your hand_ _  
_ _I have no reason to reject you_

"Kimmie!" She exclaimed once she saw a limp, drenched body in an alley. Kim wasn't moving; rather, she was just shaking. From the cold or pain, Shego couldn't determine which. She ran out of the car to pick up her battered girlfriend, and growled once more, seeing tears stream down her princess' face, some from one blackening eye.

 _You ask me if I'll go with you_ _  
_ _You whisper to me in my ear_ _  
_ _You ask me if I take your hand_ _  
_ _You whisper to me_

Shego had drove Kim to her tiny house, not caring of her soaked seats, only caring of the safety and well being of Kim, and she brought her inside, running a bath. She was a little more conscious then, and looked at Shego. "What… happened…?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Just keep calm and still" Shego replied.

 _Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought_ _  
_ _Fly higher_ _  
_ _Run much faster_ _  
_ _Forget not the truth_

"Kimmie…" Shego murmured while she dressed her wounds, Kim moving a little more than Shego would have liked for her condition. It also came to a surprise when Kim shoved some of the things off the bed, and pulled Shego's face down for a kiss, and she cried a little more. She was hurting, and Shego didn't know how to heal her in the way she needed…

 _Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought_ _  
_ _I remove withered flowers_ _  
_ _Why do you look so sad_

"Kimmie, you're hurt, stop" Shego mumbled, trying to pull away, but Kim kept pulling her closer. "I need… need you," She mumbled. "Please…"

"You're hurt," Shego repeated, but Kim shook her head. "Please" she also repeated. Seeing the hurt expression on her face, Shego gave up, and kissed Kim full force, giving the redhead something tiny to smile about as she removed clothes.

 _This world is cruel_ _  
_ _It is sad but true_ _  
_ _This world is strange_ _  
_ _It is questionable but true_

Thunder crashed outside while the two bodies drew ever nearer, Shego's clothes discarded on the floor. Kisses were exchanged, and given in new places. Love bites were left, and pain replaced with pleasure.

 _Is the flower garden real or fake?_

Black lipstick smudged on Kim's collarbone and neck, and faintly over her breasts, all where Shego had kissed and treated with care for the injured. Her focus still on healing Kim's wounds, but the ones that was deeper than flesh. She kissed down her torso, giving tender attention to her breasts, making Kim moan ever lightly.

 _I want to become stronger_ _  
_ _because our world is very cruel_ _  
_ _It is advisable to remove withered flowers_

She tangled her fingers in Shego's hair, minimally trying to bring her ever closer to her body. The closer Shego was, the better Kim felt, less alone, less hated, less abused. Pain coursed through her body, but the heat of Shego's body and her own arousal compelled her to ignore, and she arched her back while Shego went lower still.

 _Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought_ _  
_ _Fly higher_ _  
_ _Run much faster_ _  
_ _Forget not the truth_

Kim's breath hitched as Shego reached her pelvis, and she started leaving more sneaky kisses around her hips, running her hands over Kim's thighs and sending pleasured shivers through Kim's body. The redhead moaned some, gripping the raven locks she had in her hands. Shego suddenly came back up, and kissed Kim softly on the lips, it quickly turning to a French kiss.

 _Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought_ _  
_ _I remove withered flowers_ _  
_ _Why do you look so sad_

While their tongues explored one another's mouths, Shego snuck to fingers inside her, and Kim made a moaning noise into Shego's mouth and arched her back. It brought a smile from the older lover, and she pushed in and out slowly, watching Kim's face for indication, and also kissing her to belittle the noise. She hit a spot, and the redhead jerked and slightly pulled on Shego's hair.

 _What do you want from me_ _  
_ _I might want or not, I must pursue the enemy_ _  
_ _I am not free from this world_

She moaned with a full voice, and Shego enjoyed the pleasure she got from listening to her pumpkin begin to feel better. She didn't notice the bruised hand sneaking under her, and then pushing into her, and it made her moan too, with pleasure that made Kim giggle. The favor was returned, Shego curling her fingers, and driving more pleasure from her redhead.

 _What do you want from me_ _  
_ _I might want or not, I must pursue the enemy_ _  
_ _I am not free from this world_

Both bodies began to shake, Kim close to her end and Shego not far behind. Fingers worked wonders in magic, and tongues fought for pleasure. They broke the kiss only ever so often to breathe, and Kim became more unsteady by the second, Shego's hands working faster and thumb against her clit, rubbing circles to make her moan ever louder, and Kim repaying the action.

 _No matter how tough you are_ _  
_ _Fly higher_ _  
_ _Run much faster_ _  
_

The thunder crashed once more outside, lighting up the room with a bright flash, and at the same time both came to their ends, pleasure shaking their bodies just as much as the thunder had shook the house. The entire structure filled with the pleasured moans of the two women inside, and with another flash of calmer lightening they crashed with it.

 _You are very strong_ _  
_ _You bind a flower wreath_ _  
_ _Why do you look so sad_

Shego panted lightly, while Kim's breath was more labored. Shego rolled off to the side to get off of Kim, and the redhead moved up to rest her head on Shego's shoulder, sighing in heavy content and relief, and not a few seconds after muttering "I love you" she fell asleep. Shego ran a hand through Kim's hair, soothing her ever lightly as she slept. She examined her work on her flesh wounds, and then looked at her face. It was peaceful, despite the possible pain her body was in, and she relaxed. She had done well enough of a job, for the moment, anyway. The raven-haired young woman kept Kim close, almost leaving no space between them and reached with one arm the spare blanket she kept, and draped it over the both of them. With it, she too fell asleep.

* * *

 **That is part two. Anyway, for the song it is called Blumenkranz, it's a nice song with a nice beat and made me think of this story. Have fun with part three in a little while.**

 **Also for some reason i have not seen the bold font working on anything i do, so if you could like, tell me if you see the bold font in my ANs, that would be great.**

~Tigrissa18

EXTRA AN: since we did a funny way home from San Francisco, I didn't upload this chapter before I went to sleep at my grandmas and so I'm uploading it from my phone right now since I had this on doc manager. So I apologize if there were any errors I didn't get to and. Will fix it later in the day after school registration.


	3. Part 3: Don't Lose your Way

Blumenkranz (Flower Wreath)

AU: A new girl enters the school, expelled from her previous one. Kim is advised to stay away, when the possible danger forces herself on her. Feelings develop, and relationships are morphed forever. KiGo~ Sort of also SongFic

* * *

 **AN Here's part three. Yes I'm aware i labeled them as chapters. Oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't Loose Your Way

The next day was a Friday, yet there was no regard for the day. Shego woke up some and looked at the pretty redhead still sleeping on her. She smiled some, the memories of the previous night in her head ever vivid. She hugged Kim slightly, and she moved a little. With a little anger still from her old gang's dirty trick, she just made an angry expression for a moment and looked at the wrapped injuries she had managed to cover for her younger girlfriend. As if waking up was a plague, Kim's eyes slowly wavered open, and she looked up at Shego. "She…go… Where… am I?" She asked.

"My place princess… My gang tried to piss me off and kidnapped you, then beat you to a pulp… I haven't gotten revenge on them yet, or rather, I probably did, and they just don't know…" Shego gave a soft smile to Kim.

"W-What do you mean?" Kim asked, looking around. The room was mostly dark, and she noticed the fallen medical supplies. She examined her arm, which was draped over Shego in faint effort to keep her close, and looked at Shego. "You found me and brought me back to your house, then treated me? Why are we naked though…?"

"I probably shouldn't have pumpkin, but it wasn't without the lucid consent from you" Shego said softly.

Kim listened, thought, and was a bit wide eyed. "I remember now… I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Pumpkin" Shego kissed the top of her head. "I liked it. It was fun. If you don't regret it, then everything is fine. At least it should be. Right?" She asked, and Kim nodded. Her stomach rumbled, and she blushed. Shego chuckled. "I get it, I'll go make you something. What do you want?"

"U... um… Whatever is fine with me…" She mumbled.

"Eggs and bacon in bed?" She suggested, and Kim nodded. Shego gave her a small smile and got up from the bed to go make Kim's desired food.

Xoxoxoxo

Food and drink aside, Shego helped Kim dress in spare clothes she had, as her pack was nowhere to be found last night. "Are you sure you want to go to the hospital pumpkin? I mean, I'm not questioning it either, you should go, but your parents…" She frowned.

"Its Friday" Kim replied. "They'll be looking for me at school"

"I see" Shego mumbled. "Alright, I'll take you. But we wont be going to the one your mother works at"

"Never asked to" Kim gave a small smile, and Shego nodded. "Alright, as long as you're sure"

"I am" Kim nodded. "I'm really sore, and its hard to move some places, they may have broken a bone or two"

"I get your concern" Shego said. "So we'll go right now"

Kim nodded, and she gave Shego a kiss. "I love you," She mumbled. "Thank you for all you've done for me"

"I try my best, Kimmie" Shego replied, kissing her favorite redhead back. "Lets not get too deep into it, I don't want to put you in anymore pain" Shego chuckled, and Kim rolled her eyes.

Xoxoxoxo.

"Well Miss Go, Miss Possible doesn't have any more injuries than what you detected beyond a dislocated ankle. She'll need to stay off of it, and as for the other injuries, you took care of her very well. And what did you say happened to Miss Possible?" the doctor asked.

"She got in a rough fight late last night with the storm" Shego replied.

"I see…" The doctor noted it. "She's free to go"

Kim came over with crutches after a few more minutes and hugged Shego. "Thanks again"

"You're welcome Kimmie" Shego nuzzled her lightly. "Lets go home, before someone you know spots you out here like this, especially family or the gang…"

"Right" Kim replied. "But… lunch on the way home?"

Shego chuckled. "Sure princess, sure"

The two exited the hospital, and got in Shego's car carefully. They drove to a small diner near the edge of Middleton, near where Shego's house was, and She got out to go get Kim from the other side. She heard something and turned around, and her complexion paled only a little. "Drakken" She mumbled.

"Shego" The roughed up male frowned in her direction, behind him some more of the people from Lowerton that attacked Kim. A scowl was made in her black lipstick. "What the ever loving _fuck_ do you think you're doing here?"

A grin traced over Drakken's pale, tinged blue face. "You're a wanted young woman, Shego"

"No shit, I like I didn't get the hint being hauled off by the police last time" Shego frowned.

"He means by the police" Killigan chuckled off to the side. "We reported ya"

"The fuck did I do" She grumbled.

"You beat up your girlfriend, of course" Drakken gave a bittersweet smile, and she took a step back. "No fucking way, you're framing me again!? Where's the fucking evidence I did it?"

"You're the only one of us in Middleton that lives here now," Drakken said. "So, naturally, a hurt citizen of Middleton by a Lowerton gang member, nobody knows that you quit but us. So you, if you're seen, you're in very big trouble…"

The fury in Shego's eyes was unmatched by anyone Kim had ever known or seen, and she lunged quickly at the rest of the members of the gang. Kim could just simply watch as they all fought, Shego having some mastery of some martial art form as she swept the floor with many of her opponents. She saw Killigan, Drakken, a buff yet short male, a taller buff male that looked as if he spent too much time in the sun, and finally a slim younger male that seemed to have mastery of martial arts. A female in what looked to be incredibly chic clothing tried to fight, and was eventually knocked out and back by Shego. A lot of the enemies that tried to jump onto her were fought back.

Kim finally got out of the car, frowning at the display in front of her. "Shego! Are you alright?" She asked once nobody was moving, but Shego heard sirens. "… Yeah. I'm fine. Not sure that you will be though…"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, worried when she too heard the sirens. "Oh no, Shego no!"

"Hey, its okay Pumpkin" Shego came over and hugged Kim, careful to not get any of the blood she ended up gushing on her younger redhead. "If anything, they'll ask witnesses, look at video feeds, and you'll probably be the biggest lead in the case. I don't trust the cops, but I do trust you" The sirens got louder. "Just promise me something, Pumpkin"

"Anything Shego, anything" Kim buried her head into Shego's chest while she hugged her and began to cry.

"Visit me often, alright?" Shego ran a hand through the redhead's hair, the other supporting her back.

"You don't think you're going to come out innocent, do you?" Kim asked her, sniffling a little bit.

The raven-haired young woman sighed. "I don't. Even if I come clear from the accusation of kidnapping and beating the shit out of you, I'm still responsible for beating the shit out of them. That's enough to keep me in for a few years… I love you pumpkin, I enjoyed everything I had with you"

"S-So did I… s-so much Shego…I love you too," Kim mumbled as the police cars stopped, and one of them used the speaker to order commands out to Shego. She let go, and Kim leaned on the car while the officers ran over, nearly tackling Shego onto the ground and cuffing her. It was hard for Kim to watch, and so she tried not to, and climbed back in the car. She watched while all the officers did their job, and just sighed.

Xoxoxoxo

Kim was also taken to the police station, purely for questioning, and she gave her statements, explaining how Shego was her loving girlfriend, how the rest of the gang had attacked her, and her condition and whereabouts had nothing to do with Shego forcing said conditions on her. It was accepted, and her parents later barged into the room and hugged her tightly, crying over how they had missed her, how they worried about her, but nothing felt duller to the young redhead.

She was taken home, and she went to her room as fast as her crutches would allow and she laid in her bed, which didn't even feel remotely close to what it felt like before. It was a foreign territory to her now, completely foreign. Reality came crashing in like a bitch, and Kim started to sob. She wouldn't be able to see Shego again. It was just a few months, yes, but in that time, Kim was opened up to so many things, she herself included. Shego brought a new life to her life that nobody else could ever dream of, not even Ron whom Kim knew had a crush on her. She sat in her room and replayed the vague memories of what had happened the night before in her head, and it was that way for a while. She didn't go down to eat dinner, and her family didn't disturb her to bring her down either. She fell asleep in the late hours of the night, and woke up early in the morning. She hauled herself up and forced herself down stairs for food, not communicating with anyone as she grabbed something to snack on then returned to her room, and that was the only contact with downstairs that she had.

She ate her snack then curled up on her bed once more. She was only disturbed by midday when her cellphone went off, and she sighed, answering it. "Hello?" She mumbled in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Pumpkin?" She shot up at the voice.

"Shego!?" She exclaimed.

"Hey Princess, its nice to hear your voice after all of this" Shego said on the end of the line. "They… they went through everything. I told them my story and I was put through a lie detector, so was everyone. I got released from the station a little bit ago and was able to walk back to the diner to get my phone. I'll see you at school Monday, Kimmie"

"You can't come over, can you?" Kim mumbled.

"You can't jump out of the window with your ankle the way it is, or get by your folks. And while I'd love to climb your window like I did last month, I don't think doing it in broad daylight is the best idea, or a good idea at all. If you need to, call me up later Princess. But I know that you aren't eating. So, I want you to go down to the kitchen and get a sandwich or something for yourself, all right? I don't want you to starve by the time you get to school," Shego said

Kim giggled just slightly. "Alright… I guess I will…"

"Good. I love you Kimmie" Shego replied

"I love you too, Shego" the redhead replied to her raven-haired companion, and the call was ended. She got her crutches and made another trip down stairs, and her brothers snuck into her room.

Xoxoxoxo

"Kimmie, We're all going out to eat tonight" Her father opened the door later that night. "Since your mother and I don't work all that late. Do you feel up to it?"

Kim made a small frown and was going to reply no, when she remembered her phone call earlier. "… Sure dad. I'll be down in ten minutes" She replied softly, and got up off her bed to change her clothes.

When she came down stairs, she got into the back of the car with her brothers and her parents climbed in the front seats. "Thank you for coming with us Kimmie, we thought you were mad at us for earlier" her mother said. Kim didn't respond, she looked at her phone in her lap and that was it, and it made both her parents, and Jim and Tim, frown. They drove off and Kim simply looked out the window, eyes glazed over with the city lights. It took a bit longer than ten minutes to be able to get to the restaurant they wanted, and once there Kim got out of the car followed by her brothers. They were escorted inside by her parents, and sat at a larger table that had one empty seat. Kim sighed lightly at it, and looked at the menu with a dull stare.

After the waitress took orders for drinks, her parents looked at her worriedly, and the twins looked at watches. It was for just a few minutes they were silent before a voice stirred Kim out of her blank stare. "There you are!" Jim said.

"We've been waiting for ten minutes for you!" Tim added.

Kim looked behind her and had to hold in a gasp. There was Shego, looking a little wounded, but not damaged. "Shego!" Kim exclaimed, almost a bit too loudly.

Shego gave a small smile and nodded at Kim, and sat next to her where the empty seat was. She perked up and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" Kim asked with a frown.

"Look Kimmie… We saw how miserable you were without Shego… your brothers apparently got her number off of your phone and told us that they had it, and after what happened to you and listening to both reports…" Her farther started off.

"We decided we wanted to… give her a chance. And, if she makes you happy and did all that for you… then we want to make sure we keep you happy" Her mother said.

"You all mean that?" Kim asked and her brothers nodded first, then her parents. "To be honest, I was a bit surprised when they called" Shego said. "I was expecting to get chewed out like you wouldn't believe, but they asked me to come to dinner instead"

Shego held out her hand for Kim under the table, and Kim took it. "You guys…. You guy's are the best…" Kim smiled. "Thank you"

"Now, lets get ready to eat!" The twins said, and Kim rolled her eyes with just a slight chuckle. Shego squeezed her hand with a small smirk. "You seem pleased now princess" She muttered to Kim as Kim's parents started conversation.

"I am now that I have you" Kim replied, squeezing Shego's hand back, and she snuck a quick kiss on the cheek before anyone else had noticed.

* * *

 **Thats the end of Flower Wreath, Lovely Virtual Cubs. Dont worry, the long chapter story i have in mind will come soon. Be patient. Don't forget to review and favorite now! :3**

 **~Tigrissa18**


End file.
